Sakura és Naruto
by xXxLenaxXx
Summary: Sakura és Naruto...Naruto híres, Sakura visszautasítva
1. Első fejezet

**Az utcán meleg, de kellemes szél fújt s egy selymes hang töltötte meg. Egy rózsaszín hajú ,**  
**zöld szemű lány sétált és fél füllel hallgatta az éneket. A lányt Sakurának hívták s 16 éves volt.**  
**A falu főtere megtelt emberrel, hogy hallgassák a szőke fiú énekét. Hirtelen egy fekete hajú lány lát be Sakura elé .**  
**-Szia Sakura! Még mindig nem beszélsz Narutoval?-Hinata aggódva nézett barátnőjére.**  
**-Szia! Nem, még mindig nem beszélek vele. De nem érdekel-mondta szomorúan Sakura "-Nem érdekel...kinek akarom ezt bebeszélni?"gondolta magában Sakura.**

_**/visszaemlékezik/**_

**Sakura holdfényben s t lt az utcán s gondolkozott.**  
**"-Hogyan mondjam meg az érzéseim? s mikor? híres lett...rajong i vannak"-Sakura lépteket hallott. Naruto volt az.**  
**-Szia, Sakura!Mit keresel itt ilyen későn?-kérdezte a melegítőbe öltözött szőke.**  
**-Naruto... én...kedvellek...-nyögte ki Sakura.**  
**-Ezt is tudom!Hisz barátok vagyunk!**  
**-De n nem barátként kedvellek...ez annál több...Naruto...-a szőke hajú fiú közelebb lépett Sakurához s felemelte Sakura fej t.Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek.**  
**-Sakura te tudnál engem szeretni?**  
**-Persze...-Naruto és Sakura ajkai közeledtek egymáshoz s Sakura megijedt. Még sosem csinált ilyet.**  
**-Nem hiszem...nem járhatunk-Naruto távolabb lépett Sakura szemébe könnyek szöktek és sírva elfutott.**

_**/visszaemlékezés vége/**_

**- Értem...-hirtelen egy szőke, copfos lány lépett eléjük.**  
**-Szia Sakura! Kibékültél Narutoval?-Ino Naruto_fangirlös pólóban volt. Amióta Naruto hres lett egyfolytában körülötte lebzsel.**  
**- Nem, nem békültem ki vele!És hogy-hogy te nem a színpad előtt csápolsz és ordítozod a nevét?-kérdezte gúnyosan Sakura.**  
**- Halottátok az új számát?Egyszerűen isteni!**  
**- Nem hallottam és nem is akarom hallani!Mentem sziasztok!-Sakura igenis hallotta a dalt és nagyon jónak tartotta.**

**folyt.köv.**

**Kösz hogy elolvastad **


	2. Sasuke

Az erdőben ágról ágra ugrált egy szürke hajú férfi és egy fekete hajú tinédzser.

-Már Konoha területén vagyunk. Az egész falu megváltozott...főleg Sakura és Naruto-mosolygott Kakashi.

-Hn.

-"Nem csak te változtál Sasuke...Ha tudnád mik történtek!"-gondolta magában Kakashi.

Sakura hazament és átöltözött ninja ruhába. Mivel nem akart fölöslegesen várni Kakashira, ezért elment Ichirakuhoz egy tál rámenre. Szerencsétlenségére Naruto is oda tartott.

-Jó napot, Öregember!-vigyorgott idétlenül Naruto, ami Sakura szerint irtó cuki.

-Áh, Naruto! De rég láttalak! A szokásost?-Az öreg meg se várta a válasz, de már ment is csinálni az ételt. Naruto Sakurat észre se gyorsan megette a rámenjét és elment. Naruto már csak azt vette észre, hogy Sakura fel áll és elviharzik.

-"Mióta nem beszéltünk már...1 éve..."-gondolta Naruto.

Fél óra múlva Sakura és Naruto a hídon várták sensei-jüket az edzésre. Egymáshoz se szóltak, bár Naruto próbált egy beszélgetést kezdeményezni, sikerelenül.

-Hello, gyerekek! Had mutassam be az új csapattársatokat, Sasuke Uchihat!-Kakashi mellett ált Sasuke szótlanul.

Üdv, Sasuke! Örülök, hogy itt vagy!-az előbb magához térő Sakua odament Sasukéhoz és barátiasan átölelte.

-"Tényleg megvátozott...nemsír örömében, hogy itt vagyok pedig azt hittem azt fogja csinálni..."-gondolta Sasuke.

-Csá Haver!-Naruto vigyorgott és összeöklöztek Sasukeval.

-Na akkor én mentem is!-mondta Kakashi, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát.

-És az edzés?-Kérdezte Sakura.

-Nincs.

-Akkor minek jöttünk ide?

-Rontsam el a meglepetést és hívtalak volna így ide titeket, hogy jön Sasuke? Láttáok volna a fejeteket!-A sensei nevetett egyet és egy kis füstel eltűnt.

-És akkor mist mit csináljunk?-Kérdezte Naruto.

-Öm...mivel visszajöttél Sasuke rendezzünk egy partit!Biztos mindenki örülni fog neked!-mondta Sakura rá se hederített.

-Hn.-mondta hűvösen Sasuke, mint midig.

-Hozzám már nem is szólsz soha?- háborodott fel Naruto.

-Felhívok mindenkit, hogy este buli lesz! Addig menjetek és készüljetek fel!-Sakura szélesen mosolygott s még mindig Sasukehoz beszélt.

-Oké-mondta Sasuke és eltű és Naruto kettesben maradtak.

-Akkor...este hánykor?-kérdezte Naruto.

-8-kor-mondta Sakura hűvösen és elindult haza.

Sakura, amikor hazaért rögtön kör SMS-t küldött a barátoknak a buliról.

-"Este 8-kor nálam buli!Itt van Sasuke!"-Sakura bepötyögte és elküldte a "meghívót".


End file.
